Perfect Christmas Dance
by zashleyrulez
Summary: Troy and Sharpay were best friends since they were born and now they're seniors and tighter than ever, but they secretly have feelings for each other. What happens when Troy asks her to go to the Christmas Dance? Will a romance spark? -oneshot-


It was Christmas time in Alberquerque, New Mexico. Tomorrow (December 22nd) would be the last day of school before Winter Break for everyone at East High. Righ tnow, it's after school and Troy is at Sharpay's house/mini mansion. (A/N: Both Troy and Sharpay lives in a VERY wealthy community) It didn't take long for Troy to get to her house since she lived right next door. The two were best friends since they were borned. It helped that their parents were high school friends, so Troy and Sharpay were friends since they were babies. Troy and Sharpay were cuddled around each other on her living room sofa with a blanket covering them. Sharpay's head was rested in the crook of Troy's neck and Troy's cheek was resting upon Sharpay's head. "_God she's beautiful," _Troy thought. _"I wished she was my girlfriend,"_

"So, Pay," Troy said snapping out of his thoughts. "What do you want for Christmas this year?"

"Hmmmm,," After a few seconds she asked, "What do you want for Christmas?"

"What I want is something I can't have," _"You," _he thought.

"Which is…?"

"I'll tell you later,"

"Mmkay,"

"Hey Pay. I was wondering if um y-y-you wanted to go to the d-dance with me? I mean you don't have to if you want, but I was thinking that since we're seniors this year and since we both don't have dates yet," Troy rambled on.

"Troy calm down. Of course I'll go to the dance with you Troysie," she said laughing.

"Thanks Pay."

After a few more minutes of silence, Troy spoke up.

"Well I have to get home now, so I'll see you tomorrow at school, kay?"

"Sure, Troysie. See you tomorrow,"

(A/N: I'm going to skip to the night of the dance)

Troy rang the doorbell to Sharpay's house. He was extremely nervous for he was going to tell Sharpay how he feels tonight. He was wearing a traditional black suit and tie with his hair left tousled how Sharpay liked it.

Sharpay's mom had answered the door,

"Hey Troy. Why don't you come on in. Sharpa should be down any minute now,"

"Thanks Mrs. Evans,"

Troy sat down on the couch waiting for Sharpay. Then she came descending down the massive stairway. Troy was taken away by her beauty; she was gorgeous. Her blonde hair with brown highlights was naturally wavy and gently cascading down her shoulders while her bangs were brushed off to one side. She was wearing a sleeveless low-cut dress with many sparkles on the top portion and flowy all the way to the ground with a pair of Jimmy Choos. (A/N: It's the dress that she wore to the High School Musical 3 Premiere with Jared Murillo)

"Wow," was all that came out of Troy's mouth.

"You look beautiful Pay," he said after regaining his voice.

"Thanks Troy. You look pretty good yourself too," she said and gave him a kiss on his cheek. They often did that. "_Why did I feel a spark?"_ Sharpay wondered.

"Oh, sweetie, you look absolutely gorgeous," her mom gushed. Giving her a hug.

"Thanks mom,"

"Oh princess, you look amazing tonight," Sharpay got out of her mother's hug and hugged her father now.

"Thanks daddy,"

"Well, have fun sweetie. Bye,"

"Bye mom, dad," she said and fallowed Troy out of the house.

**At the Dance**

Wow, it looks like a winter wonderland tonight. Everything was in either baby blue or white and their was a huge snowflake hanging down in the center.

"So, Pay do you want to dance?"

"Sure,"

_Last night I took a walk in the snow.  
Couples holding hands, places to go  
Seems like everyone but me is in love._

Troy put her hands on Sharpay's petite waist white Sharpay rested her hands on Troy's shoulders and intertwined her fingers together.

_Santa can you hear me  
I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss  
I sent it off  
It just said this  
I know exactly what I want this year.  
Santa can you hear me.  
I want my baby (baby, yeah)  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me.  
Maybe (maybe, maybe maybe.) he'll be all my own in a big red bow_

Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want, just for me underneath my christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here.  
Santa thats my only wish this year.  
oohhh ohh yeah  
Christmas Eve I just can't sleep  
Would I be wrong for taking a peek?  
Cause I heard that your coming to town

Santa can you hear me? (yea yeah)  
Really hope that your on your way  
With something special for me in your sleigh  
Ohh please make my wish come true  
Santa can you hear me  
I want my baby (baby)  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me  
Maybe (maybe maybe) we'll be all the love under the mistletoe

Sharpay rested her head on Troy's chest and he rested his on top of her head. They were now just swaying towards the music.

_Santa can you hear me  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want just for me  
Underneath my christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here santa thats my only wish this year  
I hope my letter reaches you in time  
Bring me love can call all mine  
(yeah yeah) cause I have been so good this year._

Can't be alone under the mistletoe  
He's all want and a big red bow  
Santa can you hear me (hear me?)  
I have been so good this year  
And all i want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want. just for me  
Underneath my christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here (ohh yeah) santa thats my only wish this year  
Oh santa can u hear me? oh santa  
Well hes all I want just for me underneath my Christmas tree  
Oh I'll be waiting here  
Santa thats my only wish this year.

As they finished, they stared into each other's eyes. Sharpay's chocolate brown eyes matched with Troy's hazel eyes.

"That was fun Pay,"

"Yeah, it was,"

They continued dancing all night to all the Christmas songs.

"Now, to announce our Christmas Prince…drum roll please….Troy Bolton," stated. The spotlight had found him.

"Go Troy," Sharpay said as she gave him a little push forwards. "Go claim your title and find your princess."

Troy went up and they placed a crown on top of his head.

"And our Christmas Princess is….. drum roll please….Sharpay Evans," Ms. Darbus stated. Sharpay smiled as the spotlight found her. Troy was happy that she was his princess. She walked up to the stage and Troy placed a tiara on top of her head.

Everyone at school liked both Troy and Sharpay. They were the two most popular kids at school, but they were also very nice and everyone looked up to them. It seemed like they had it all. Money, friends, parents, care, popularity, talent, looks, and someone who woud always have their back (each other)

They've noticed how great of friends they are as well as how Troy looked at Sharpay and how Sharpay looked at Troy. All of them knew that they were bound to get together, get married, have kids and grow old together; they looked at each other with so much passion and love. Yes, everyone could tell besides those too.

"Now, here's our prince and princess in a spotlighted dance," Ms. Darbus said.

They had got in a dancing position as the song started.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special _

"So Troy, are you going to tell me what you want for Christmas now? I'll tell you mine afterwards,"

"Deal,"__

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone special

Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby, do you recognize me?  
Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me  
Happy Christmas 

"Well, I want a girl. She's funny, smart, beautiful, athletic, talented, and everything a guy could ever want. Every time she walks in a room, I look at her and every time I hear her name, I always pay attention. Her laugh is the best sound in the world and she's the only one that could cheer me up. In fact, I think I love her," That had taken a lot of courage for Troy to say because he was sure that no one as perfect as Sharpay could ever like him back.

Sharpay knew that it couldn't be her. She had secretly liked Troy in the past month. She gave a small smile and asked, "So who's the lucky girl?"

"You,"__

I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you", I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
Special  
Yea yea

A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice  
I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

A friend to discover with a fire in her heart  
A man under cover but you tore me apart  
Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again 

"Really?"

"Yup,"

"So, are you going to tell me who you like now?"

"Sure,"

"He goes to East High,"

"What sport does he play?"

"Basketball,"

"What's his jersey number?"

"14,"

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special 

"M-m-me?"

"Yup,"

"Will you be my girlfriend Sharpay?"

"Yes,"

At that point, the whole student body was clapping and cheering for the beautiful couple but all that mattered to them was each other.__

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Sharpay looked into Troy's hazel eyes and Troy looked down into Sharpay's chocolate brown eyes that he could drown in and they slowly leaned in and shared a loving kiss.  
_  
I'll give it to someone special_


End file.
